


The King's Servent; Her Lover

by SoulfulyWicked



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Servant, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfulyWicked/pseuds/SoulfulyWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wasn't exactly sure how someone so beautiful and incredible kind was related to the dollop head he was forced to serve as a "reward." She was tall, considering the top of her head reached his nose, with a button nose and sparkling almond-colored eyes and a teasing grin with full, peach-colored lips. That and her light brown, cinnamon-colored hair made her seem welcoming and she was just so, so, kind and then suddenly, she was demanding Arthur hand him over to her as a sort of--as a-- a, a gift! Merlin's life has quickly transformed into something interesting and unique; The great Emrys being romantically pursued by the loveliest but also most unorthodox princess in all the lands combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Merlin was doing the usual that day, you know, cleaning after Arthur, saving said dollop head, and all the while attempting to get Gwen and his master together. Then, the caravan strolled in through the gates and life in Camelot, at least for him, was never the same.

* * *

 

My bottom is sore; After so long, that was the only thought I could muster after having ridden this far to reach Camelot. That and I was really hungry.

 

My eyes instantly locked on Prince Arthur who was making his way to greet us alongside King Uther.

I grinned.

 

"Dear me, it seems I'm still rather important around here."

 

Uther laughed, and I secretly rejoiced in the fact just as I did at the look of surprise on Arthur's face as I simply jumped off my horse. His hand remained there for a moment, as if offering himself to the gods.

 

I smirked and stretched my arms out, embracing the king and his son merrily.

 

"It has been a while you two! I mean, Arthur no longer mirrors the look of an angry duckling!"

 

Laughter filled my ears although one caught my attention, it sounded different. Unlike the knights, who laughed whole-heartedly, this person's laughter was held back. It wasn't even a laugh if you could call it that, it seemed more like a snort of amusement.

 

I quickly searched for the source, pulling away from their royal touch, my eyes locked on a rather adorable looking young man. He had dark, ebony hair coupled with some of the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen and his lips were--

 

"You are quite right, Lady Diana, how is your family?"

 

I pulled my gaze away from him, with some difficulty admittedly,  and turned my eyes to Uther. I could feel my joy drain from me like blood from a mortal wound at his question.

 

"They are well my lord" I mumbled, my eyes down casted.

 

Arthur let out a sigh, interrupting my thoughts thankfully, and simply shook his head. :"I still can't believe you jumped off your horse like that- _in a dress!_ "

 

I rolled my eyes and turned to the blonde, feeling his father tense.

 

They all knew how I was when people questioned my actions and let's just say, even the strongest and bravest of knights found themselves fearing my wits.

 

A sigh left my lips as I responded to Arthur's comment, pretending to be disappointed.

 

"Although it does seem he has not gained any more wits about him, Uther, surely he does not act like this on the battlefield" I mock-whispered, "horrified".

 

Uther and the men were not the only ones who laughed this time around. The dark-haired male joined in, his eyes squinting in mirth as he laughed quietly. It wasn't anything loud or outrages but I straightened as a swell of pride filled me to be the cause of his joy.

 

Oh the gods will have a hard time with me this time around; once I found myself a fixated nothing could dissuade me from showering them in my affections.

 

No; not even the fact that the seemingly-ethereal boy was a servant as proven by his attire.

 

I liked him already.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Merlin's POV.**

 

I laughed quietly so as not to draw the attention of the nobles because while I was friends with most of them, Uther did not take lightly to me being this way. Lady Diana was funny, and I liked her instantly for making Arthur seemed so idiotic because while we were on good terms now he still occasionally annoyed me. Like when he refused to wake up when I brought his tray and then made me fetch another hours later. So annoying.

 

"Merlin!"

 

I jumped, looking up to find Arthur glaring at me as he began to order me about again.

  
"I need you to go take my laundry to the maids and then--"

 

Over his shoulder I could see her, her hair blowing behind her in the breeze as Gwen led her away....

 

"Merlin! For god's sake!"

 

_Slap._

"Ouch! Arthur!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Go fetch the wine Merlin; Go refill Lord Henrik's goblet; go  feed the Lady over there; rub my shoulders! Merlin do this--" I grumbled mockingly, as I searched the kitchen for the illusive wine pitcher.

 

"Aha!"

 

I grinned, pushing the bowl out of the way I grabbed the container and quickly turned to walk back into the hall. I'd been gone for such a long time I was sure to get yelled at again. I wined as I neared the doors; Surely Arthur wouldn't put me in the stocks again? Maybe he would be so distracted by Lady Diana he wouldn't notice. Hopefully...

 

"And then I said-!" He bumped into a knight, Sir Leon, and stumbled back. He nearly crashed into a maid and as he tried to regain his balance he found himself being shoved forward. The pitcher fell forward...

 

Straight....

 

On....

 

Lady...

 

Diana.

 

Oh. No.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced over the rim of my cup, my lips pulling into a grin as Arthur glared. He should have known better, really, what had he expected? That my humor had matured over the years or that I had lost it entirely? Oh no, never, dear cousin.

 

"Really Diana? You aren't ten anymore!"

 

I rolled my eyes at him, still rather amused with the fact that he drank from his goblet despite the fact that I managed to launch a piece of meat in there without him catching me. He should be proud of me, I bested him, a prince, who has "an acute sense of awareness and therefore is never off guard" as he had lectured me time and time again.

 

"Well, maybe if this feast wasn't so dull I wouldn't have to take my entertainment into my own hands." I laid my head upon my hand, smiling teasingly, before tossing my head back and rolling it to the side.

"Besides, shouldn't you be more aware of what I'm doing? Aren't I the guest of honor?" My lips pulled back in a mock snarl before I straightened myself out.

 

He narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to complain just as a shout filled the air.

 

"Watch out!"

 

I blinked, as something cold doused me from head to toe.

 

"Ah!"

 

I jumped as the liquid seeped into my clothes and from the smell of it, it was wine.

 

"Well...there goes this dress." I gave a soft sigh and turned to find the boy from before looking aghast.

 

He was back! It had been so boring without him to gaze at!

 

I grinned as I grabbed his hand. Everyone seemed to be frozen, expecting me throw another tantrum no doubt and had it been any other servant perhaps I might have. Maybe forced them to carry me to me bed for an entire month or if it was a maid, perhaps, made them follow me around for an entire week, carrying my large volumes of books. Fun.

 

"Seeing as all of you are expecting the worst, yes even you Uther, I will take the boy with me--You can't!"

 

I raised an eyebrow at Arthur, surely he wasn't trying to challenge me?

 

"Arthur....if you fight me on this you will lose." I hissed, tightening my grip on his hand, I could hear the boy, Merlin, as I came to know, from the maid Gwen (I believe it was her who showed me to my room, yes....), gasp. I eyed him curiously for a moment and found his face glowing pink. My toes curled, how easy would it be to make him gasp? To moan? Curiosity filled me as I quickly resolved to have him. I liked him enough, he was pretty and interesting, bantering with the nobles on a way that simply had me entranced.

 

"I want him."


End file.
